


Forgive Me.

by ISOBELRU



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, a good ending though dont worry, brainwashed! ryuji, this is my first fic so im sorry if its awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISOBELRU/pseuds/ISOBELRU
Summary: Akira saw the boy’s -- his boyfriend’s body go limp for a moment, his heart dropping. He couldn’t get his voice back in time, to shout at him not to listen to the shadow, it’s dog-god body wrapping around the boy before stealing every bit of self control out of him.He was going to have to fight Ryuji.He was going to have to fight Ryuji.





	Forgive Me.

It wasn’t Ryuji’s fault.  
It wasn’t his fault when Inugami came to him.  
It wasn’t his fault when it struck him.  
When suddenly his eyes oddly went dilated, and all the usual upbeat energy in his body evaporated.

Haru and Yusuke had long retreated to go get more potions (Akira so fucking badly regretted not asking them to get brainwash antidotes while they were at it, despite this being the first shadow they had encountered with the ability.), while the others had went to find treasure chests. Ryuji and Akira thought they could handle the shadows with just the two of them. Thought they could handle Inugami even after Futaba had warned them of a shadow with “an unrecognizable power.” Yet here they were now, a couple being torn apart by a cryptic fucking looking dog worm.

Akira saw the boy's - his boyfriend’s body go limp for a moment, his heart dropping. He couldn’t get his voice back in time, to shout at him not to listen to the shadow, its dog-god body wrapping around the boy before stealing every bit of self control out of him. 

He was going to have to fight Ryuji.  
He was going to have to fight Ryuji.  
Akira couldn’t stop the nausea already rising up through his throat, watching as the bleached hair teen was already running towards him, his pipe in hand with a terrified look in his eyes. Shit, Akira thought as he realized Ryuji had full vision of the situation, he couldn’t scream, couldn't move, but he could still see Akira, watch as he was forced to almost fatally slam his pipe into his own boyfriend’s ribcage. The moment the metal object made contact with Akira, it slammed him to the ground as he coughed, watching the dark cement-like ground become covered with splotches of crimson red. He was horrified by the sight, knowing who had caused it. He could tell Futaba was shouting something with an immense state of panic, but at this point everything but Ryuji’s heavy and almost shaky-like breathing over him was muffled out. 

“Sku- Ryuji!! P- please it’s me, it’s Akira, I-I need you to stop this pLEASE I-” 

Akira’s voice raised as he saw Ryuji’s pipe - the pipe he had bought for him from Untouchable actually, now that he had gotten to see it closer, a little too close - as it made contact with his skull and turned everything muddled, eventually fading into black, the last thing he heard being sobbing.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Jok- Akira. Please be okay I swear to god I- I can’t-”  
Ryuji saw everything. He saw everything from when Inugami had wrapped around him to now, with Akira on the ground surrounded by blood. It made him absolutely sick and the moment he got control of his body again he let out multiple choked up sobs. 

“Skull!! Oh thank god you’re back, I was trying to get a hold of Joker but he-” Futaba’s voice rang through and interrupted the too quiet silence in the palace, her clearly horrified change of tone making Ryuji let out even more frustrated cries. “Oh my- oh my god. I….I’ll send Mona and the others down to you guys immediately.”

Ryuji watched as the Monabus came to him and the lifeless body directly in front of him at a scarily fast speed, laying Akira flat down on the ground and refusing to explain what had caused this to happen to any of the other Phantom Thieves because he knew he would break down even more and he didn’t want to - or rather couldn't stand letting them see him that way. He had killed his own boyfriend. The boyfriend that saved him from basically being a high school dropout. The boyfriend who helped him finally expose his ex coach of his awful sins. The boyfriend who knew how make him feel important. To feel loved. 

And now he doubted Akira would want to see him at all.

Makoto had forced a revival bead into Akira’s mouth by now, the group of teenagers anxiously waiting around his body, not realizing the bleached hair boy off to the side, also watching Akira, but with a strong state of panic. 

 

It took hardly a minute for Akira to slowly blink his eyes open, seeing everyone surround him, clearly wanting to hug him as tight as possible but refraining to due to his ribs still being injured. 

Someone was missing.

He looked around for a specific bright yellow blur, eventually finding it in the corner of his eye. Ryuji was drained, almost more lifeless looking than Akira who had literally died. “Fuck.” Akira let out the shakiest breath, scaring Ryuji because he doesn’t know if it was out of anger or pain, but then feels his warm yet weak body wrapping around him, shaking violently and clawing his back. “Fuck, Ryuji, you’re safe..I didn’t..I didn’t want to hurt you...Thank god I didn’t, I just…” Akira took a break from burying his face into Ryuji’s shoulder, leaving behind a big wet smear that neither of them could really care less about, moving a foot away from his face and looking him dead in the eyes. “None of that was your fault. I would never blame you for this and I swear to god if Mona didn’t run that shadow that caused this when he was on his way over here I will be so fucking enraged.” Ryuji let out a heavy chuckle at this, relieved to see Akira still was able to make his witty comments despite still being so run down. 

Akira wiped the tears from Ryuji’s face, leaving a kiss on his lips despite all the blood that was on each other. They needed it. They needed any confirmation that the other was okay, that the other was safe and in their arms able to breathe, to speak.

They needed all the confirmation that they were both alive.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO SAD BUT UHHH I've been wanting to do a brainwashed ryuji thing for awhile and i didnt want to make it into a comic because i feel like it wouldve made me emotional to actually have to draw the characters like this instead of just describing them DSJKGHKSDJH


End file.
